Educational materials/French
(For other languages, see above link) Influenza Brochures & Fact Sheets Swine Flu, Pandemic Flu & Seasonal Flu *Grippe A/H1N1: Informations Grand Public (Ministère de la Santé et des Sports) *Annonce presse "Des réponses à vos questions" (Ministère de la Santé et des Sports) *Pandemie Grippale: Guide pratique de la vie quotidienne (Ministère de la Santé et des Sports) *Comic Book: No Ordinary Flu (Public Health - Seattle & King County) *Influenza (Bilingual w/English) (Health Information Translations) *Pandemic Flu: What it is & How to Prepare (Health Information Translations) *Home Care for Pandemic Flu (Health Information Translations) *What Is Pandemic Influenza (British Columbia Ministry of Health Services) *Self-Care During an Influenza Pandemic (British Columbia Ministry of Health Services) *Facts About Influenza (British Columbia Ministry of Health Services) *Emergency Kit for Pandemic (British Columbia Ministry of Health Services) *Top 20 Ways to Prepare for a Pandemic (British Columbia Ministry of Health Services) *Pandemic Flu (Ontario Ministry of Health & Long-Term Care) *What You Should Know About A Flu Pandemic (Ontario Ministry of Health & Long-Term Care) *Protecting the Circle of Life : What You Should Know About Pandemic Flu (Ontario Ministry of Health & Long-Term Care) *Pandemic Flu: Important Information for You & Your Family (National Assembly of Wales) *Pandemic Flu: Important Information for You & Your Family (National Health Service for Scotland) *Pandemic Flu Brochure (Netherlands Ministry of Health, Welfare & Sport) *Common Respiratory Infections (Bronchitis, Influenza, Pneumonia) (U.S. Committee for Refugees & Immigrants) Avian Flu *Avian Influenza (U.S. Army Center for Health Promotion & Preventive Medicine) *Avian Flu (National Assembly of Wales) *Protégeons-nous contre le Grippe Aviare (Protect us from Bird Flu) (UNICEF) *Protégeons-nous contre le Grippe Aviare (Protect us from Bird Flu: Key Messages) (UNICEF) *Protegéons contre la grippe aviare (Protection from Avian Flu) (UNICEF) *Lavons les mains (Wash your hands) (UNICEF) *Protect Us From Avian Influenza (Teacher's Guide) (UNICEF) Hygiene *Poster: Grippe A/H1N1: Des gestes simples pour limiter les risques de transmission (Ministère de la Santé et des Sports) *Brochure: Cover Your Cough (New York City Department of Health) *Poster: Cover Your Cough (For clinic settings) (New York City Department of Health) *Flyer: Cover Your Cough (For health care settings) (U.S. Centers for Disease Control) *Flyer: Cover Your Cough (For community settings) (U.S. Centers for Disease Control) *Poster: Wash Your Hands (Maine Center for Disease Control & Prevention) *Poster/Flyer: Healthy Habits Stop Germs At Home, Work & School (Color) (U.S. Centers for Disease Control) *Poster/Flyer: Healthy Habits Stop Germs At Home, Work & School (Black & white) (U.S. Centers for Disease Control) *Poster/Flyer: Be a Germ Stopper (Image of boy) (Color) (U.S. Centers for Disease Control) *Poster/Flyer: Be a Germ Stopper (Image of boy) (Black & white) (U.S. Centers for Disease Control) *Poster/Flyer: Be a Germ Stopper (Image of girl) (Color) (U.S. Centers for Disease Control) *Poster/Flyer: Be a Germ Stopper (Image of girl) (Black & white) (U.S. Centers for Disease Control) *Poster: Handwashing with Soap & Water (British Columbia Ministry of Health Services) *Poster: Protect Yourself & Others From Influenza (British Columbia Ministry of Health Services) Vaccine Information *Inactivated Influenza Vaccine (2004; out-of-date but still useful) (Immunization Action Coalition) Educational materials Educational materials Educational materials